Aretas William Young
United Kingdom |serviceyears= 1795 to 1835 |rank= Colonel |branch= British Army |commands= |unit= |battles= French Revolutionary Wars Napoleonic Wars • Peninsular War |awards= Knight Bachelor |laterwork= Lieutenant Governor of Prince Edward Island }} Colonel Sir Aretas William Young was a British Army officer and colonial administrator of the early nineteenth century. After extensive military service in the Peninsular War and elsewhere, Young held a range of colonial government roles in the West Indies and Prince Edward Island, of which he was Lieutenant Governor. Young was knighted in 1834 for his colonial service, and eventually died in office at Charlottetown and was replaced by General John Harvey. Life Young was born circa 1778. He entered the army in 1795 as an ensign, purchasing a captaincy in the 13th Regiment of Foot in 1796 and being deployed to Ireland during the Rebellion of 1798. In 1801, Young and his regiment were attached to General Abercromby's army in the Egyptian campaign and the fighting around Alexandria and in 1807 Young transferred to the 47th Regiment of Foot as a major. Young later served in all the major campaigns of the Peninsular War until 1813, when he was promoted to lieutenant colonel and attached to the administration of the island of Trinidad, captured from the Spanish 16 years before.Biography Sir Aretas William Young, Prince Edward Island Governors, Lieutenant Governors and Administrators, Elections P.E.I. Office, p. 9, Retrieved 3 August 2008 In 1815, Young was engaged in the invasion of Guadeloupe and for his service in the operation was commended by King Louis XVII. Between the end of the war and 1825, Young performed a number of roles as deputy to the Governor of Trinidad; commanding the 3rd West Indian Regiment and acting as an official on Grenada and Trinidad. For these services he was twice rewarded with large sums of money and ceremonial gifts by the island's Council of Assembly. In 1826, Young was made protector of slaves in Demerara and in 1831 was nominated to become Lieutenant Governor of Prince Edward Island off Canada following the sudden death of Sir Murray Maxwell, who briefly held the role. Young was very successful in his governorship, being knighted in 1834 for his services. He died at Charlottetown the following year and was replaced by Sir John Harvey. Young was survived by his wife Sarah Cox and their children, who included Henry Young, later an important Australian politician. Governors, Lieutenant Governors and Administrators 1769 to May 2009 - 'With the untimely death of Sir Murray Maxwell, Sir Aretas William Young became the sixth Governor of Prince Edward Island since the creation of the Colony in 1763. He married Sarah Cox, of Coolcliffe, Wexford, England, and they had several children, one of whom was Sir Henry Edward Fox Young, Governor of South Australia (1848–1855) and Tasmania (1855–1861). Sir Aretas William Young, British soldier, was born about 1778. He entered the army in 1795 as ensign, was captain in the 13th foot in 1796 and served in Ireland during the Rebellion of 1798. In 1801, he was on duty in Egypt and in 1807, he was advanced to the rank of major in the 47th Regiment. Subsequently, he was engaged in many battles of the Peninsular War and from 1813 he served in the West Indies as Lieutenant-Colonel, chiefly at Trinidad. In 1815 he was sent to join the expedition against Guadaloupe and received one of the badges of the Order of Merit from Louis XVIII. He was next placed in command of the troops in Grenada and, on his being ordered back to Trinidad, the Council of Assembly presented him with a sword valued at 100 guineas. From this time to the final disbandment of the 3rd West Indian Regiment in 1825 he administered the government at various times during the absence of Sir Ralph Woodford and was rewarded for the “candor, integrity and impartiality which had marked his administration” by 150 guineas for a sword and plate valued at £250. In 1826, he was appointed protector of slaves in Demerara (Trinidad). Young was appointed Governor of Prince Edward Island on 26 July 1831, a position he occupied until his death in office at Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island on 1 December 1835. In 1834 he was knighted. George Wright filled in as Administrator for the period of time following Governor Young’s death (1 December 1835) until the appointment of Sir John Harvey on 30 August 1836.' Notes References * External links * External links * [http://www.biographi.ca/009004-119.01-e.php?&id_nbr=3204 Biography at the Dictionary of Canadian Biography Online] Category:British Army personnel of the French Revolutionary Wars Category:British Army personnel of the Napoleonic Wars Category:47th Regiment of Foot officers Category:Somerset Light Infantry officers Category:1778 births Category:1835 deaths Category:Knights Bachelor Category:West India Regiment officers Category:People of the Irish Rebellion of 1798